Somebody to die for
by Fire and Ash
Summary: Samantha Winchester didn't expect to fall in love with Gabriel, but she couldn't help herself, she was drawn to the smooth talking, charismatic Archangel and his prankster nature. (One-shots based on Fem!Sam and Gabriel. Will include Dean/Fem!Castiel one-shots as well.)
1. Sabriel - You will never be forgotten

Sam could remember the first time she saw Gabriel.

Something about the caramel brown haired male had drawn her in, like a moth to a flame. Of course, at the time, she believe him to be a trickster, not the youngest of the four archangels; the most powerful celestial beings in existence.

There was just something about him that caught Sam's eye, maybe it was his charismatic personality or his extremely blunt nature, but Sam couldn't help herself, she thought about the man constantly. Though, of course, she hadn't told Dean this, nor did she think she ever would. She didn't think her brother would understand.

She could still see the light fade from the trickster's eyes as the stake was shoved into his heart, the look of pure shock that had replaced the usual arrogant expression still got to her, even if it was only a double, a trick played just to get them off his back. Because let's face it, there is just no way they'd be able to outsmart someone who'd been in that business for longer than they had been alive.

Then there was that one night.

One night that changed everything. The night she'd discovered that the trickster meant more to her than she'd possibly realized. As usual, Dean and Castiel had been giving each other not-so-subtle longing stares and Sam had grown tired of it and headed off to the nearest bar. One drink turned into five and five drinks turned into ten.

_"If it isn't the moose," a voice drawled and her head snapped to the side._

_"You," Sam gasped and reached towards her pocket for her gun, only to falter as relief that he was alive welled in her chest. "How?"_

_"Next time you try to kill a trickster, make sure it's the real thing and that he's actually dead," the trickster snorted._

_"I'm glad you're alive," Sam blurted out before she could stop herself._

_"Well, thank you, Sambo," the man stated after the surprise left his system._

_A second later, a shot glass appeared in front of the trickster and he grasped it tightly before downing it in one swift movement._

_"What's your name?" Sam's voice slurred slightly. "S'kinda pointless calling you trickster constantly."_

_"They call me Loki."_

_"S'cool name." Sam would usually be interrogating him by now, but with the alcohol in her system, she couldn't be bothered._

_She turned her head and met the even gaze of Loki, noticing for the first time that he had surprisingly warm eyes with amber and gold flecks. Drink by drink, Sam became intoxicated whilst Loki remained unaffected by the alcohol._

_And then it happened; a drunken__ – __in Sam's case – one night stand._

The next meeting that had any resemblance of importance, was finding out the truth; he was Gabriel, the youngest Archangel, but of course, he was just as powerful as his brothers.

_Hurt and betrayal were the two main emotions that hit Sam like a truck. She'd lied to Dean for him, gone against her family for him and all she got in return was dishonesty and obviously no trust._

_"You never told me," Sam whispered later that night as Gabriel appeared in her motel room, she'd gotten a separate one from Dean and Cas because she wanted to be alone. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Because I was happy just being Loki." Gabriel sighed at the wounded look on Sam's face. "The last time I was Gabriel, my brothers fought constantly and then Lucifer was cast into hell. I was miserable; I couldn't bear it and I left. But you already know that."_

_"You didn't trust me." Sam shook her head. "You still don't. Because it's Dean and I's fault that your brothers have to kill each other."_

_"It's true," Gabriel snapped defensively._

_"At least I'm not a coward," Sam barked, anger and hurt rising in her chest. "Did you even stop to think that maybe your other siblings needed you? No! You couldn't face your family so you just ran away!"_

_Guilt rose in her chest at her harsh words, but before she could even hope to take it back, Gabriel disappeared in a flutter of wings, leaving his hurt expression imprinted into Sam's mind._

Their final meeting was what broke her heart, leaving her chest feeling hollow and empty.

If only she had never left Gabriel to face Lucifer. If only she hadn't called him a coward, made him choose to fight his brother in an attempt to prove he wasn't a coward; to prove himself to Sam. If only she'd returned sooner, maybe she could have saved the angel.

But of course, fate's cruel. It comes along, and when you least expect it, destroys a part of your life, leaving you feeling confused or angry or even heartbroken.

She'll never forget that day, for as long as she lives, she'll never forget.

_"I'll be right back," Sam told Dean as they watched Kali climb into the back seat of the impala._

_"Hold up," Dean ordered. "Where are you going?"_

_"To get Gabriel," she replied simply._

_"You're not going back in there." Dean shook his head. "He can protect himself, he's an Archangel. Besides, are you forgetting about the devil? You know, the one who wants to wear you to prom?"_

_"We can't leave Gabe," Sam said, eyes wide in horror._

_She did the only thing she could think of when her brother grabbed her arm and she brought her fist forward, it hit Dean's cheek with a loud smack and sent him stumbling backwards._

_"I won't be long!" she called before disappearing into the hotel._

_"Don't make me do this, Gabriel," Lucifer's voice drifted towards her before she even reached the room._

_"No one makes us do anything," Gabriel replied, his back to Sam._

_"I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel," Lucifer started with a tiny sliver of sadness in his eyes. "But I know where your heart truly lies."_

_With that, Lucifer spun around, grabbed the real Gabriel's arm and twisted it, sending the angel blade into his baby brother's heart._

_"Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget; you learned all your tricks from me."_

_"No!" Sam yelled just as the devil twisted the blade and Gabriel screamed in agony as his grace fled from his body, filling the room with a bright, bluish white light before vanishing; ceasing to exist. Sam's heart froze, the breath catching in her throat and she pressed her hands against her lips, her hazel eyes widening._

_"He gave me no choice," Lucifer uttered, as he turned to face his true vessel._

_Sam felt the familiar sting of tears in her eyes and she brushed past the blonde haired male, dropping to her knees beside what was left of the small, candy loving, hyperactive archangel._

_"There is always a choice," she whispered in return. "You took the easy one because he finally stood up to you."_

_A flutter of wings told her that Lucifer was gone, without even attempting to argue with Sam's statement. Sam's hands shook as she hesitantly reached out to Gabriel, her chest shook as sobs rose to the surface._

_"I'm sorry," she whimpered and stared down at the peaceful face, now free of any emotion. "I'm so sorry..."_

_She proceeded to lean down and press her lips to Gabriel's before slipping her arms under his and dragging him towards the door._

Sam jumped slightly as Dean brought his hand down of the table and looked up to find her older brother staring at her with suspicious eyes.

"What is going on with you?" Dean demanded. "You've been in a mood ever since we buried Gabriel."

"I'm not in a mood," she mumbled in a half-hearted attempt to get Dean off her back.

"What's the matter, Samantha? Is it your time of the month?" When Dean received no answer, he latched onto the edge of the book and yanked it from Sam's grasp, sending it tumbling to the floor.

"You really want to know what my problem is?" she barked, knocking the chair over in her hurry to stand up.

"Yeah, I do!" Dean shouted, genuine concern for his baby sister in his eyes.

"I miss him, okay?" She ran a hand through her tangled brown hair. "And I don't get why Castiel doesn't even seem bothered by what happened."

"This is about Gabriel, isn't it?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you care so much? I thought you hated his guts for what he put you through?"

"Because I just do," she mumbled, sitting down and rubbing a weary hand over her face.

"Why? It's not like you're in love with him." Realization hit Dean like a train. "You're in _love_ with him."

"It doesn't matter now, he's gone." Sam's eyes remained glued to the table top, she swallowed deeply. "He's _gone_ and... I didn't even get the chance to tell him that I love him and I now understand why he did what he did, even though he could have been a little nicer about it."

"You really love him?" Dean asked with a strangled voice. "I-I need a beer."

Sam watched her brother storm out and slam the door behind him before she sighed tiredly and lay down on the bed, pulling the covers over her. She was asleep within minutes, and of course, failed to notice the figure that appeared at the foot of the bed.

"I love you too," Gabriel whispered softly, trailing a finger over Sam's cheek a few times. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "And that's why I have to let you go."

With that, he turned on his heel and disappeared in a flutter of wings just as Sam groaned in her sleep and rolled over onto her side.


	2. Sabriel - When I'm Lonely

_**Author's note - Here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think. I've decided that I'm going to do two of Sabriel oneshots and then two of Destiel and so on. :D**_

**Disclaimer - I unfortunately don't own Supernatural, if I did, Adam would've been out of the cage by now and Destiel and Sabriel would've happened. Anyway, I only own Jamie and any other OC's that make an appearance! :D**

* * *

A young girl of about 9 years old sat on a swing with rusted chains, her face hidden by the curtain of her long, tangled brown hair. Soft, long sighs drifted through her small cupid's bow mouth and mingled with the slight fog. Her father and brother were currently hunting down a werewolf and Sam had been left behind because of her stupid cold. She hated being left behind by her family, she loved spending time with Dean, she all but worshipped her brother but he always took their dad's side.

She also knew that she shouldn't be outside alone, especially when she was ill, but she couldn't help it, being stuck inside the motel room was boring and incredibly lonely. So she wandered off, leaving behind a note saying '**gone to the park for a while. I'll be back soon.**'

She just hoped her dad would not be too angry at her. He often got angry at her, for every little thing, she wasn't allowed to make noise when he was drinking or he'd yell and eventually storm out. She wasn't allowed to move his stuff to look for her books or pen or he'd yell. It was the same with touching the one photo left they had of their mom. The only thing she was allowed to touch was the guns, when her dad or Dean were teaching her how to take it apart and clean it and then put it back together again.

"Hey kid." Sam's head jerked up and she came face to face with a teenager with dark brown hair, sea green eyes and a sinister grin on his face. Sam ignored him, turning her head away and swinging back and forth. "Hey, I spoke to you."

"Can't talk to strangers," she mumbled with a sore throat, her hands shaking lightly from the cold.

"I'm Jamie," the teenager replied and sat on the swing next to her. "There, I'm not a stranger now."

"...Sam. My name is Sam." She glanced at him, unable to hide her curiosity as he met her gaze evenly, his sea green eyes shimmering slightly.

"Short for Samantha, right?"

"My mom named me after my grandfather, Samuel." Sam shrugged weakly, burrowing into the warmth of Dean's large coat.

"Where is your mom? Or your dad for that matter?"

"My mom's dead...and my dad is busy with my brother." Sam glanced at him in confusion, wondering why she was telling a stranger these things.

"I know. I saw them earlier." Jamie's smile went from kind to vicious in less than five seconds and before Sam could comprehend what was happening, Jamie's eyes turned a solid black and he lunged, grasping her wrist in an unbreakable bond.

"D-demon. You're a demon." Sam struggled and her eyes went wide in fear. "Let go of me!"

"I believe she said let go."

Both Sam and Jamie's heads jerked to the side, eyeing the new comer cautiously. Jamie clenched his jaw and glared at the caramel brown haired male. The man's eyebrows simply rose up towards his hairline and he winked at Sam -who gaped back at him- before taking a threatening step forwards, coming to stand toe-to-toe with Jamie.

"Let her go, before I make you." The male's light eyes hardened as he stared at the demon. "Don't think I'll tell you twice."

"I'm not scared of you," Jamie's wavering voice said otherwise, and they all knew it. His grip tightened considerably, making Sam yelp in pain and try to yank her arm free.

"You know what I am. You know what I will do," the man growled, eyes darting to Sam. "Leave. Or I'll lay you to waste."

"This isn't over, don't think I won't tell the boss."

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots."

Jamie glowered at the overconfident male before redirecting his gaze to Sam and reluctantly releasing her arm. She immediately rubbed the aching limb as Jamie vanished suddenly, causing Sam to jump in surprise.

"You okay kid?"

"I-I'm fine." She sniffed, rubbing her hands together to try and get some heat back into them.

"You shouldn't be out alone. Where's your parents?"

"My dad and brother are out," Sam explained with a deep shrug. "I wanted to go to the park."

"Well, I think it's time for you to go home." He held his hand out to her with a gentle smile. "I'll take you."

"A-are you a demon?" she questioned nervously as she rubbed her arm.

"No, I'm not."

"But you said you could lay him to waste."

"I'm a trickster," he said. Sam's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting that at all.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"I want a lot of things, but right now, I would like to walk you home before he comes back."

Sam nodded silently, picking up her scarf and wrapping it around her neck and pulling her hat further down on her head. The man with liquid amber eyes started walking, his large hand covering her small shoulder.

"I'm Sam," she told him after a minute. "Sam Winchester."

His hand tightened on her shoulder at her name and she flinched violently, instinct telling her to fight, to get out of his grip, and that's what she did, grabbing his hand and bending it backwards -like Dean showed her- and removed it from her shoulder.

"Woah, easy there tiger," he warned tightly and pulled his hand free with ease. "I won't hurt you."

"I don't trust you."

"You shouldn't."

Sam considered his words as he set his hand on her shoulder again. "What's your name?"

"Loki, people call me Loki."

"From Norse mythology?" she asked in disbelief. "Like _thee_ Loki?"

"Yes,_ that_ Loki." Loki smirked down at her, amusement flashing across his face as Sam quickly grew excited.

"Can you show me a trick?"

Loki cupped his hands together and whispered a few words under his breath, when he opened his hands, a beautiful, pink lily rested on his palm. Sam's eyes lit up and Loki bowed deeply, holding the flower out with a flourish, she took it hesitantly and smiled.

"Thank you." Loki took it from her again and tucked it behind her ear, the bright colour standing out against her dark hair.

"No problem," he said and before she could blink, they suddenly disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

"What was that?" she asked in shock, swaying on her feet.

"Teleportation spell." Loki shrugged as he guided her towards the motel room she was staying in. "A little unnerving at first, but you get the hang of it after a few tries."

"My brother is not gonna believe that I teleported!" Sam exclaimed gleefully, about to run towards the door when a hand closed around her arm gently.

"You can't tell your family about me," he said lightly. Sam's face fell at the serious look on his face. "Because you won't remember me."

"What are you talking about?" she asked in confusion. "Why would I forget about you?"

Loki cupped her face, gently brushing her unruly hair back. Sam's hazel eyes watched him closely, trying to decide what he was going to do, when he suddenly pressed his fingers to her forehead and she saw and felt her memories of him and the demon slip away from her mind.

"See ya, small fry." Loki patted her head before disappearing.

Sam blinked in confusion, glancing around as she tried to figure out why she was outside in the cold when she should've been inside in the warmth because of her cold. She shrugged before trekking up the the door and opening it, slipping inside and closing it quietly behind her, fully prepared for when her dad would start yelling at her again.


	3. Destiel - I am yours and you are mine

_**Author's note - This is the first Destiel oneshot of the story, I hope you like it. I know it seems a little rushed, but I literally suck at writing this kind of things. Oh, just a heads up, Fem!Sam is portrayed by Kristen Stewart and Fem!Cas by Katie McGrath. **_

* * *

Castiel had been feeling odd since the day she met Dean Winchester. She hadn't noticed it at first, it started off small, her vessel's heart rate would increase whenever she saw him, a strange sensation would erupt in her stomach and her attention would be drawn to him without her realising it. She thought her vessel was malfunctioning.

One day, she decided to ask Sam about it, thinking that maybe her vessel was damaged. Sam had laughed at her, patting her on the shoulder gently and saying 'you're not malfunctioning, Cas. You're attracted to dean.'

Castiel didn't know what that meant, but she didn't like it. Dean was completely oblivious, or so she thought, until he caught her glaring daggers at a waitress he was flirting with. When he asked about it, she acted like she had no idea what he was talking about but she knew full well that what she was feeling was jealousy, though it was nothing she had ever felt before and it both confused and scared her. She didn't like the way Dean would ignore her for another woman, especially when they were discussing something she deemed important and he would abandon her, one time, it was in the middle of a car park -she had to wait for an hour for Sam to pick her up because she didn't know where their motel was.

They had been working a case, one afternoon a few weeks before the end of June and had stopped for a break, going to a diner to have their lunch. Dean had ordered his usual, consisting of double bacon cheese burger, a slice of apple pie and coffee. Sam ordered a salad and water and Castiel had told Dean to order for her, so he did, selecting a slice of pie and a strawberry milkshake. She wasn't that bothered by the pie but she rather liked the taste of the milkshake and downed it it seconds flat.

On their way out of the diner, Dean was suddenly stopped by the pretty waitress with long blonde hair, an hourglass figure and dark grey eyes. Castiel was too far away to hear what was being said, but the closeness of the two had frustration rearing its head and rising to the surface. Sam had rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as she glanced between the angel and her brother.

"Dean, come on!" Sam yelled at her brother before turning and heading outside.

"Coming," Dean replied quickly, though he continued to flirt with the blonde. When he raised a hand to tuck the girl's hair behind her ear, something in Castiel snapped and she clenched her jaw, striding over and grabbing the back of his jacket, yanking on the smooth material sharply and causing Dean to stumble backwards in surprise. "What the hell, Cas?"

"Sam is waiting," Castiel stated monotonously, her sapphire blue eyes locking on the blonde and narrowing moderately.

"I'll call you, Lizzie." Dean winked at the blonde -who giggled in response before leaving- and turned, grabbed Cas' arm tightly, dragging her outside and towards the Impala. "What the hell was that about?"

"I told you, Sam was wa-"

"Don't give me that crap," he interrupted, backing her up against the side of the car and glaring down at her. "Sam wasn't in that much of a rush, she would've had no problem with being delayed by a minute or two."

"This case is important. There is no time for trying to engage in physical activities with other people."

"You're full of crap," Dean snapped, shoving her aside and climbing into the drivers seat. Castiel frowned, a wave of sadness rushing through her.

"I... I'll see you later, I have business to attend to." Castiel disappeared in a flutter of wings, leaving her sad expression imprinted in both Sam and Dean's minds.

* * *

"What's Cas's problem?" Dean frowned, glancing over at his sister as they sat in the motel room. Sam looked up at him, gently closing her laptop and resting her arms on the table in front of her. "She's been acting weird for weeks."

"You really don't know, do you?" she asked and shook her head. "She likes you."

"Yeah, I like her too." Dean shrugged, still not getting what his sister was implying.

"No Dean, I mean she _likes _you."

"What? No way," he said as he gulped down a mouthful of beer. "You've got it all wrong."

"Except that I don't." She grinned mockingly. "Cas told me a while back, though she didn't understand what she was feeling at first. Why do you think she stopped you from talking to that waitress earlier? Or when she walked in on you and that red head and looked like you'd just crushed her heart into pieces. She refused to come back for about 2 weeks."

"Christ, you're not joking, are you?"

Sam shook her head, pursing her lips. "Afraid not, brother bear."

"What should I do?" Dean looked completely clueless. Sam sighed, her brother was never one for knowing how to express his feelings or accepting that someone else may actually care for him.

"Talk to her, let her know if you feel the same." Sam stood up, dropping her water bottle into the trash can. "Just don't hurt her, okay? She doesn't deserve that."

"Sammy, I don't know what to say. I mean, I don't think of Cas like that," Dean told her with a frown. "I mean, she's hot and all, but she's... I don't-"

"Dean, you're my brother, I don't want to know. Just speak to Cas, okay?"

"Fine."

* * *

Castiel landed in a meadow full of flowers in Boston, Massachusetts and looked around curiously. She walked forward, brushing her fingertips over the vibrant yellow and pink petals. She sat down and unfurled her wings, dropping the veil that covered them and stretched them out, the tips of the ebony black wings brushing against the ground.

She couldn't understand why Dean couldn't see how she felt about him, she had been pretty obvious about it, interrupting him and that waitress and glaring whenever he got too close to another woman. Even Sam had noticed and the female hunter was usually too busy thinking about and mourning Gabriel, the hunter thought Castiel didn't know about what had been going on between her and Cas' brother but that was far from the truth, she knew everything.

A sudden idea hit her and she folded her hands on her lap, looking up towards the sky with unblinking blue eyes. "Gabriel? If you can hear me, I need your advice."

"You called?"

Castiel turned her head to find her caramel brown haired brother standing a few feet away, watching her closely, silently deciding whether or not he wanted to help her or if he should just leave immediately.

"I require... advice," Cas admitted reluctantly, looking down at her hands, "about Dean."

"Oh, about your obvious feelings for him, you mean?" Gabriel risked a few steps closer and crouched in front of her.

"You know?"

"Cas, you two are not very subtle," Gabriel snorted in amusement, picking up a blue flower and weaving it into her hair with skilled fingers. "With the longing stares and jealousy when he's hooking up with some chick."

"What do I do?"

"I have just the thing for you to do." Gabriel smirked down at her, ruffling her hair.

Castiel frowned, unable to hide her cautious expression at her elder brothers words.

* * *

"Hello Dean," Castiel greeted lowly. The hunter's head shot up and his eyes darkened slightly as he took in the thigh length black dress with thin straps that just so happened to show off her curves.

"W-what... wh-why are you dressed like that?" Dean questioned, eyes trailing over her lithe figure.

"I was told that you would like it if I dressed like this." She glanced down, suddenly self-concious. "Do you not like it?"

"I-uh... you look..."

"What?"

"You look hot," Dean finally admitted. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Dean," Castiel gasped, taken off guard as he suddenly pushed her against the wall, his hands at either side of her head.

"Did you think I haven't noticed?" he asked coyly, meeting her wide eyes. "I've seen the way you look at me. The jealousy in your eyes when I touch a woman... like this." He ran a hand over her stomach before grasping her hip tightly. "Or this." His fingers dug into her right thigh and he guided her leg up to wrap around his waist.

"I was not jealous," she breathed out and locked her hands around his biceps. Dean smirked and closed the distance between their lips, hoisting her up so quickly that she had no choice but to wrap her other leg around his waist to hold herself up.

"You totally are," he retorted and placed her down on the bed, kicking his shoes off before helping her shuffle up the bed so her head rested on the pillows.

"What... what does this mean?" she asked, staring up at him.

"I want you."

Those three words were what she'd been waiting for. Her eyes softened as she brushed her fingers over his cheek. Dean leaned down and pressed their lips together, his tongue gently prying her lips open and slipping into her mouth. Castiel didn't hold back, using everything she'd read about or seen on TV as she pulled Dean's shirt off and threw it onto the floor.

This was where she wanted to be, in the arms of the one she cared about most. The one who had taught her about love and loyalty, freedom and hope.

And she never wanted to leave his side.


	4. Destiel - The Struggle

**Lafayette, Louisiana**

**August, 2012**

Sam and Dean were staying in a rundown motel on the outskirts of Lafayette, currently on a possible hunt. Two bodies had been discovered three days ago with their throats ripped open and their blood drained. They had both come to the conclusion that it was vampires but they still had to figure out where the vampires were hiding.

The two of them had interviewed the couple who had found the bodies and then investigated the bodies down at the morgue before returning to their dingy, small motel room to go over the deceased's files.

And now they were both in their single beds, getting as much sleep as they could before they would have to get up to start looking for the vampires.

Dean was jolted awake by the bang that reverberated around their motel room suddenly. He reached out, punching Sam in the arm, causing her to shoot up in bed. She immediately curled her fingers around the hilt of the knife under her pillow.

They climbed out of bed and approached the dark haired figure sprawled out across the rough carpet near the small kitchenette with a small bundle clutch to her chest. When he got closer, he recognised the woman and dropped to his knees, tossing his own knife aside.

"Cas?" Dean asked urgently as he eased her onto her back. "Castiel?"

Sam knelt beside them, eyes widening at the multiple bloodstains on Cas' beige trench coat and white blouse. There were wounds on her neck and hands that were leaking blood and grace.

"Dean, we need to patch her up – she's losing too much blood… and grace."

As Dean nodded and lifted her up, carrying her across the room and carefully depositing her onto his bed, Sam carefully opened the blanket to reveal a small child with messy, dirty blonde hair and large, doe-like green eyes. What shocked Sam the most was the two, grey wings with black tips that stuck out from its back. The child reached out with short arms, making grabby hands at Sam, who hesitated before lifting her arm and holding her against her chest. Dean glanced at Sam and the little girl before quickly getting to work on peeling off Castiel's trench coat and black blazer, tossing them onto the other bed. Sam darted into the bathroom to get the first aid kit, reappearing moments later. She set the child down on the other bed and stood beside Dean, glancing down at Cas.

"Take this." Sam practically thrust the kit at her brother and loosened Cas' tie enough to pull it over her head and tore the angel's shirt open. Three long scratches stretched from her right hip to the left half of her ribs and she had a stab wound in her lower abdomen and in her side.

"Christ, what the hell happened?" Sam whispered, eyes wide.

"Who cares?" Dean snapped. Sam held her hands up in surrender. "Let's just fix her up."

Sam nodded and the two of them began cleaning and stitching up Castiel's wounds before bandaging them. The blonde girl stared at the duo, sucking her thumb as they worked without stopping, paying all their attention to Castiel.

* * *

**(3 hours earlier)**

_"Aliyah?" Castiel called, glancing around the woods cautiously._

_"Castiel?" A tall woman with red hair poked her head out from behind a large elm tree and smile in relief. "I'm so glad you're here."_

_"I said I would come," Cas replied, squinting at her sister. "Did you doubt me sister?"_

_"No! I-I knew you would come… I just didn't know if it would be today." She came out from behind the tree, a small girl of about 5 years old with dirty blonde hair clinging to her hand._

_"Is this her, Aliyah?"_

_"It is," Aliyah smiled proudly down at her daughter. "Isn't she beautiful?"_

_Castiel found herself nodding in agreement. "She takes after her father… but she has your eyes."_

_"Her name's Melody," Aliyah said, brushing the hair from Melody's face._

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" Castiel questioned, staring down at the child._

_"I have to. She'll be safer with you and the Winchesters," Aliyah replied. Melody glanced at her mom before turning her eyes on Castiel and watching her curiously. "She wants to look at you."_

_"I don't understand – she's already looking at me." Castiel's head tilted to the side as she stared at her sister._

_"She wants to see you at her height," Aliyah clarified in amusement. "Kneel down."_

_Castiel hesitated before doing as she was told. Melody walked slowly over to Cas after being nudged by her mom. She patted Cas' cheeks roughly, squishing them in her small hands. Silence surrounded the trio before a large smile appeared on her face and she let out a loud giggle that filled the clearing._

_"Why is she laughing?"_

_"She thinks her aunt Cas is funny," Aliyah grinned._

_Her smile immediately fell, replaced by a look of fear as the sound of wings met their ears. She lunged towards her daughter, lifting the child into her arms and holding her tightly. Castiel stood in front of them defensively, holding her angel blade up high as three of their brothers walked into the clearing._

_"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Castiel," Elyon – one of her many older brothers sneered. "It's such a nice surprise."_

_"I do not believe it is such a nice surprise," Castiel responded with a frown. She tightened her grip on her blade._

_"It will be for Raphael when we bring you to him," Daniel input, though he remained behind Elyon, making no move to attack her._

_"I'm not going anywhere with you," Castiel stepped backwards, forcing Aliyah to move as well._

_"It's such a shame that we haven't been ordered to take you back home," Elyon told her as he stepped in her direction. "We'll just have to make do with those abominations instead."_

_"I won't let you hurt them." She attacked first, swinging downwards with her blade and cutting Elyon's arm. _

_Her brother let out a string of curses, stumbling backwards and landing on the ground as he clutched his arm. Daniel and her other brother Zadkiel jumped to Elyon's defence. Castiel dodged Daniel's oncoming attack and kicked out at him, knocking him onto his back. She ducked and plunged her blade into Zadkiel's thigh, deliberately missing hitting any arteries that would cause him to bleed out. She didn't want to kill her brothers, but she would if it came down to it – she had made a promise to Aliyah to protect Melody and she was determined to keep it. She would also do her best to keep Aliyah alive, though it would be difficult – Aliyah was very stubborn and if she chose to fight, Castiel wouldn't be able to stop her._

_Elyon was up and tackling her before she could defend herself and they hit the ground with a thud. Elyon prepared to plunge his blade into her chest when she blocked the attack, forcing his blade away from her. She brought her knee up into his stomach, winding him and causing him to fall to the side. _

_"Aliyah! Run!" Castiel scrambled to her feet and grabbed her sister by the arm, tugging her further into the woods. "Keep going until you see the road!"_

_She spun around and threw herself at Daniel as he attempted to chase after Aliyah. Cas shot up from the ground into a defensive crouch and glared at her brothers. _

_"You might as well back down, you won't win," Zadkiel told her as the three of them began to circle her – they were all focused on removing her before going after their intended targets._

* * *

_Aliyah kept running, Melody clutching her sweater in a vice tight grip. She only stopped when an ear piercing scream had her stumbling into a nearby tree. _

_"Mama?" Melody asked, blinking up at her as she was deposited on the ground._

_"Mel, I need you to stay here," Aliyah told her daughter gently, stroking her hair. _

_"Okay," Melody whispered and allowed herself to be placed in the small opening at the base of the tree. Aliyah squeezed her daughter's hand and ran back, fully intending on protecting her sister._

* * *

_Aliyah burst back into the clearing, her blade sliding from her sleeve to her hand. She blocked a blow from Zadkiel that was aimed at Castiel's back. Her foot collided with his chest and sent him stumbling backwards._

_"Cas?" Aliyah set a hand on her favourite sister's back. "Are you alright?"_

_"I-I'm fine," Cas wheezed, a hand braced against her bleeding side. "We need to get out of here."_

_Aliyah pulled Cas up, holding her arm tightly and backing away as their brothers stalked closer. The three of them lunged at once, colliding with their sisters and sending them tumbling backwards onto the ground._

_"We don't have to do this," Aliyah pleaded, scrambling backwards. She was relieved when the three of them ignored Cas and headed after her. "You're my brothers – this doesn't have to happen."_

_"We have our orders," Elyon answered stoically._

_Aliyah's bright green eyes flickered back to Cas and she was hit with the sudden memory of Cas using a sigil to banish Zachariah. She knew there was no other option – she had to protect her daughter and Cas and this was the only way to do it. Elyon seemed to realize she was up to something as she raised her blade, cutting her palm and quickly drawing the banishing sigil on the tree beside her. _

_"No!" Aliyah slammed her hand down on the sigil. Her brothers angry faces were the last thing she saw before the three of them disappeared in a flash of burning white light._

_Aliyah struggled to her feet and ran over to Castiel, dropping to her knees beside her. Castiel rolled onto her back, panting weakly as she stared up at her sister._

_"We need to go, now – before they come back." Aliyah told Cas urgently._

_Aliyah let out a sudden strangled gasp, her eyes widened in pain. Castiel pushed herself up onto her elbows, frowning cautiously._

_"Aliyah?" _

_Aliyah screamed in pain and fear, her true voice filling the air as her body jerked forward, her grace exploding out of her in a burst of bluish white light. Castiel let out a panicked yelp, lunging to catch Aliyah's body as it slumped to the ground. _

_"No!" Cas felt her vessel's heart clench tightly in her chest as she stared down at her sister's now peaceful face. Her head snapped up as a twig cracked, her eyes widened at the man in front of her. "Why?"_

_"Better a quick death than an eternity of torture for her 'crimes.'" _

_"Sam will never forgive you for this – not when I tell her," Cas hissed, tears filling her eyes._

_"You're not going to tell her."_

_He disappeared from sight before Cas could stop him, leaving her kneeling on the cold ground, the body of her sister clutched tightly in her arms. _

_"I am so sorry," she whispered, setting a hand on Aliyah's forehead and whispering a blessing in Enochian. Aliyah's body erupted into a swarm of blue butterflies, fluttering up towards the sky._

_"Mama?" _

_"Melody," Cas breathed. She struggled to her feet and slowly approached the little girl, carefully lifting her into her arms. Her side ached painfully as Melody's foot brushed against Cas's wound._

_"Where's mama?" _

_"She's gone home."_

_Castiel used the little bit of grace she could manage and conjured a large, fluffy blanket, wrapping it around her niece. She spread her wings weakly and flew away from the clearing, searching out for the one soul that would make everything better._


	5. Sabriel - Glimpses

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, unfortunately. I only own Melody and Aliyah and any possible OC's that may make an appearance.**_

_**I was also wondering if you -as the readers- wanted me to add in oneshots of other couples? Like Michael/Adam, Adam/Samandriel, Charlie/OC, Kevin/OC.**_

_**Just let me know what you think, and what you would want to happen between a pairing if I write about them. Send me the pairing you'd like and a prompt through messages! :D**_

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Castiel had appeared in their motel room with who they now knew as Melody; her niece. She'd explained to them what had happened and how she was now taking care of Melody.

Dean was a little reluctant at first, but apparently, her brother was a sucker for the girl's grey, doe eyes. He welcomed Melody into their small, dysfunctional family with open arms. Sam could understand it though – Melody was polite and kind, a little withdrawn and prone to bursting out in tears at random moments but that was to be expected seeing as she'd just lost her mom.

Melody had surprisingly grown rather attached to Sam, she'd taken to following the hunter around and staring at her every chance she got. She'd also taken one of Sam's short sleeved, turtle neck t-shirts and wore it like a night-gown when she went to bed.

"Aunt Sammy?"

"What is it?" Sam turned her attention away from her laptop to look down at her 'niece'.

"I wanna go out." Mel blinked up at her, grey eyes appearing silver in the artificial light. "Mommy is too busy with papa."

"What was that?" Sam's eyes widened in surprise. Melody pointed behind her at Castiel and Dean, who were lying on the couch watching a rerun of Dr Sexy MD. The small family were taking a short break from hunting until Melody had gotten settled… which had happened about 4 days into her staying with them and the break had stretched on to 2 weeks.

"Mommy and papa are busy," Melody repeated.

Sam felt her lips twitch up into a smile, while she was surprised at the girl's words, she thought it was cute and made sense. Dean had slipped right into the 'dad role' with ease and seemed to know what to do with Melody. Sam put this down to him having practically raised her when they were kids.

"Where d'you wanna go?"

"…The store," Melody said after a moment.

"Okay, let's get your stuff together." Sam closed her laptop and stood up, helping Melody put on her coat, shoes and hat.

"Sam? What are you doing?" Castiel questioned, sitting up slightly.

"Mel wants to go to the store," Sam replied, glancing back at her brother and friend. "We won't be gone long."

"Be careful with her."

"You don't need to remind me, I know."

As Sam pulled her own coat and shoes on, Melody walked over to Castiel and Dean, staring up at them with unblinking eyes. Dean reached down, hoisting her up into his arms.

"Bye papa," Melody chirped, pressing a kiss to his cheek. She leaned over and kissed Cas's cheek as well. "Mommy."

She jumped down and ran to Sam, grabbing her hand and yanking her out the door, leaving her enough time to grab her cell phone and wallet on the way out. The last thing Sam saw before the door closed was Cas and Dean's shocked but touched expressions.

She smiled fondly and led her niece across the road.

* * *

Sam chuckled in amusement as Melody continued to run up and down the toy aisle, talking her ear off about her favourite movie; Ice Age 2 and how she thought Sid the Sloth was extremely funny. Melody latched onto Sam's sleeve with her small fingers and tugged the adult towards a fluffy bunny toy.

"You want the bunny?" Sam crouched down beside the blonde. Melody nodded eagerly, pulling the light brown bunny from the shelf and hugging it to her chest. "Let's go pay for it."

She stood back up and her gaze happened to turn towards the window. Her bottom lip trembled and her eyes grew wide at the sight of a familiar man with all too familiar caramel brown hair and amber eyes. She was so busy staring at him that she didn't notice Melody tugging at her jacket.

He took a step forward before turning and walking away. Sam jumped into action, grabbing Melody and hurrying towards the checkout. She all but threw the money at the teenage girl behind the counter and told her to keep the change as she picked Melody up, rushing outside and looking around frantically.

"Aunt Sammy?" Melody asked hesitantly.

"I-I'm fine," she said vaguely. Disappointment consuming her when she didn't see Gabriel's figure anywhere. She quickly began berating herself for thinking she'd actually seen him. It had been years since she'd watched him die and she'd never imagined seeing him like she had that day.

Sam set Melody down and dragged a hand through her hair, brushing the messy brown locks away from her face. Melody frowned up at her, but allowed her aunt to lead her back across the road and towards their motel room door.

Sam couldn't help the feeling of being watched as she ushered Melody inside and closed the door behind them.

* * *

Two days later, Sam had seen Gabriel another five times and she was beginning to think she was going crazy. She knew Dean and Cas had noticed how distant she'd gotten, and how jumpy she'd been ever since the trip to the store but they were both waiting for her to talk to them first.

Sam's behaviour was really starting to worry Dean because she'd been so distracted on a simple salt-and-burn hunt that the ghost had managed to send her flying back into a tree, where she'd cracked her head against the trunk and fallen unconscious, leaving Dean to burn the bones. Castiel had healed Sam the moment they'd gotten back from the hunt and had taken Dean aside to talk while Sam slept off the splitting headache she had.

"Alright, Sammy." Dean slammed his hand down on the table, startling Sam out of her day dream.

"What?" she grumbled at him, looking at him through tired hazel eyes.

"I wanna know what's going on with you," Dean answered. Cas and Melody fell silent in the background, looking up from the book Cas had been reading to Melody. "You've been withdrawn for days and you almost got yourself killed by that ghost."

"I'm fine," she mumbled pathetically and turned her eyes away from Dean.

"No you're not," Dean's voice softened as he set a hand over hers, "just tell me what's wrong."

Sam considered his words silently, wondering if she should tell him. Eventually the part of her encouraging her to confess won and she straightened up.

"I… I've been seeing him everywhere," she admitted quietly, knowing he was going to think her crazy.

"Seeing who?"

"G-Gabriel." Sam pulled her hand free. She fixed her gaze on the window, watching the rain trickle down the glass.

Dean sent a worried look over his shoulder at Cas, "Gabriel's dead."

"You don't think I know what?" Sam demanded, not looking away from the window. "I know he's dead and I know I'm going crazy. But I-" She cut off abruptly, eyes narrowing and her mouth pressing into a thin line. "He's here."

Sam jumped up and ran for the door, ignoring her coat and darting out into the rain. Her hair was soaked within seconds as she raced around the side of motel, the legs of her jeans getting wet as she stampeded through puddles. Dean was hot on her heels, shouting her name in concern.

Sam skidded to an abrupt stop, staring open mouthed at the man in front of her. He was exactly like she remembered him, but his old green jacket and dark, button up shirt had been replaced with a black turtle neck t-shirt and a black jacket. His lips twitched up into a fond smile as he met her gaze.

"Y-you're real… you're not dead," she said, voice trembling. Dean slowed to stop a few feet behind her, watching the Archangel with shocked eyes.

"I'm here," he promised and stepped towards her. He held his hands up in surrender as Dean suddenly whipped out the angel blade he'd gotten from Cas and stepped in front of Sam.

"Dean, don't!" Sam grabbed her brother's arm in a vice tight grip. "Please!"

Dean glanced back at her in disbelief, "After what he did to you? You just want me to let him walk? He's been alive this whole time and left you to suffer alone!"

"Please," she begged, still clinging to him. "J-just give us a minute."

"Fine. _Fine_," Dean said grudgingly, standing down and letting his arm fall to his side. "You have five minutes. I'll be waiting by the car."

"Thank you," Sam whispered. She watched as he trekked away from them reluctantly, heading back around the building to give them some privacy. She turned back to Gabriel and raised a shaking hand, and just when she thought she was going to stroke his cheek, she drew her hand back and slapped him roughly, his head snapped to the side. "You son of a bitch! You've been alive all this time!"

She closed the gap between them and started hitting his chest with her fists, taking all the pain and anger she'd felt over his death out on him. He let her do it, knowing that she needed to let it all out. After a while, he eventually grew tired of being used as a punch bag and grasped her arms tightly, holding her against him. Her head lolled against his chest and tears trickled down her cheeks, mixing with the rain.

"W-why didn't you come back?" She squeezed her eyes shut, pulling her arms free and clutching the lapels of his jacket in tight fists. "I needed you and… and you weren't there."

"I know. I'm sorry," he told her quietly. His arms slipped around her and held her closer.

"Every night I prayed to you… you heard me, didn't you?"

"Every night," he confirmed as she pulled back, rubbing at her red rimmed eyes.

"Why didn't you come back?" she asked again.

"I wanted to keep you safe," he explained, stroking his thumb over her cheek before moving down to grip her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "I wanted to protect you."

"I don't _need _protection," she replied stubbornly. Her hazel eyes flickered up to meet his. "I just needed _you_."

"I'm here now."

"How can I know that you're not just gonna run off again?"

"You don't. You're just gonna have to trust me," Gabriel told her gently.

"I-I don't see any reason why I should." Gabriel sighed, closing his eyes for a minute before opening them again and staring at her. He made a split decision and grasped her face between his hands, pulling her into him and locking their lips together in a slow, sweet kiss.

Sam –after she had gotten over her surprise– returned the kiss hesitantly, melting into him as she got reacquainted with the way he made her feel just by kissing her. Her mind had gone blank and her heart was thudding painfully within her chest. Her fingers skimmed over the collar of his jacket and tugged him even closer, before locking around the back of his neck.

The kiss ended after a few, long moments and she was left gasping for air, her forehead resting against his as she tried to find some way of expressing how his action had made her feel. She eventually settled for pecking his lips again quickly. He smirked down at her, rubbing a circle on the skin of her hip with his thumb.

"Don't ever leave me again," she told him sternly. He chuckled at her, drawing her in for another kiss.

"Never."


	6. Sabriel - PS I Love You

**_Plaza Hotel and Casino, Las Vegas_**

**_November, 2012_**

Two months had passed since Gabriel had returned and he declared that he was going to help them on hunts from now on—apparently he had seen Sam being thrown against a tree by the ghost—and Dean had been a little wary of the archangel's decision but decided to let it slide, he had been more interested in Cas as she turned ghostly white and grabbed Melody, tucking the young girl against her side, glaring openly at Gabriel.

"Remind me again why we're here?" Sam asked, duffel bag in one hand and Melody's wrist clutched tightly in the other as she followed after Gabriel.

"To have fun, Sambo!" Gabriel replied with a large grin on his face. The brown haired archangel had gotten it into his head that the five of them should take a trip to Las Vegas for a week and stay in the Plaza Hotel. Dean was quick to agree—stating that he wanted to visit the casino—and Cas went along with Dean because she'd never been to Vegas before. "You stay here, Dean-o and I'll go check us in."

"Uh, sure." Dean patted Gabriel roughly on the shoulder as he walked towards the reception desk. "Behave," he called over his shoulder at Cas as the female angel glared at a group of women that were eyeing up Dean as if he were a piece of meat.

One thing Sam was grateful for was the fact that Dean was actually trying to get along with Gabriel, because he knew it was important to her. Dean wouldn't, however, willingly admit that the archangel was surprisingly funny and was good company.

"You are too damn funny," Sam chuckled. Cas pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away stubbornly. "Cas, don't worry, Dean's not interested in anyone but you."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're the only woman he's shown any interest in since that waitress back in June," Sam confessed, sending a quick glance over at Dean and Gabriel. "I've never seen him act like this before… I think you're good for him."

"Thank you," Cas whispered before leaving Sam's side, heading over to Dean as he waved at her and she slotted herself against his side, smiling as he slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"C'mon, Melody," Sam said after a moment and led the young girl towards her family. Gabriel smiled as she made it to his side and laced their fingers together loosely. "Hey."

"Hey back," Gabriel replied, the smile turning into a cheeky grin that showed off his white teeth. Sam took her time looking around the fancy lobby of the hotel as Gabriel spoke to the receptionist about their booked hotel rooms. A few minutes passed before Gabriel took the key that had been deposited on the marble counter. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the blonde haired woman smiled politely and turned back to her computer.

"Where's our rooms?" Dean questioned as the group strolled towards the elevator.

"It's a surprise, Dean-o!" Gabriel slapped his shoulder roughly.

"Can't you give us a hint?" Sam asked. Gabriel shook his head, a mock-sympathetic look on his face.

"Afraid not, Sambo." He stood facing them, blocking the button that would tell them which floor they would be staying on.

"I honestly don't know why I put up with you," Sam grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think you know why." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Dean's eyes widened and he glanced between them in disgust.

"Hey. That's my little sister you're talking about," he snapped, his arm tightening around Cas. "I don't wanna know what you two are getting up to when we're not around."

Sam bite back an amused laugh and looked away from her brother, stubbornly ignoring Gabriel as he tried to catch her gaze. She leaned back against the wall of the lift and hoped that they would find out where they were staying soon.

"Holy crap," Sam whispered, staying at her surroundings in amazement.

Gabriel really had splashed the cash on their trip to Vegas. He'd somehow managed to get the penthouse suite on the top floor. The living room was huge, with two large white sofa's and two white arm chairs surrounding a soft looking, dark brown rug and a small coffee table. There was a kitchen just off to the right of the living room. The penthouse suite had three bedrooms—two master bedrooms and one slightly smaller room—that were situated at the far end of the suite. The suite also had two bathrooms that were connected to the master bedrooms.

"This is incredible," Sam told him with a small smile. Gabriel returned it with one of his own as he wrapped an arm around her. "How did you afford it?"

"Being an archangel-trickster has its perks," he explained. "What do you think?" He looked towards Dean, Castiel and Melody.

"This is sweet," Dean chuckled. Castiel nodded her agreement reluctantly, her hand locked securely over Melody's shoulder. "Dibs on the biggest room."

"It's all yours Dean-o." Gabriel waved a hand towards where the rooms were. Dean grabbed Cas's hand and pulled her after him. Melody had no chance but to follow because her aunt still had a hold of her.

"Where's our room?" Gabriel grabbed their duffel bags and led her down the hall and into a large bedroom. A king sized bed was placed in the middle of the room with a night stand beside it, a flat screen TV was attached to the wall and the room had floor-to-ceiling windows that overlooked the city. "You have good taste," Sam admitted, looking back at him.

"I'm glad you like it."

"So, what do you have planned for the rest of the evening?"

"It's a surprise, but first, we need a babysitter for little Melody," he replied as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back so his faced was pointed at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?"

"Communicating with someone," he answered, deep in concentration. A few seconds passed before his eyes opened and he looked to Sam. "He'll be here soon."

"Who is he?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Samandriel!" Gabriel hurried into the living room and held his arms out. Sam followed after him and stood in the doorway as Gabriel hugged a tale, lanky male with light brown hair and light blue eyes. He pulled away after a few minutes and waved Sam forward. "Sammy, this is one of my younger brothers. Samandriel, this is Sam Winchester."

"Samandriel?" Sam repeated, glancing at the male's weiner hut outfit that had a name tag with 'Alfie' written on it in bold.

"Oh, Alfie is my vessel's name," Samandriel explained after following her gaze. Sam nodded in understanding, smiling politely at him.

"Who's this?" Dean questioned as he entered the room, Cas and Melody trailing behind him.

"This is Samandriel," Sam said quickly as she glanced at her brother, "one of Gabe's brothers."

"Samandriel." A large smile crossed Castiel's face. She crossed the room quickly and drew the younger male into a tight embrace. "It has been so long," she pointed out when she released him moments later.

"Yes. Two hundred years have passed since we last met," Samandriel nodded in agreement, "we have both been preoccupied with assignments."

"Why are you here?" Castiel asked, deep, bright blue eyes meeting icy blue ones.

"Archangel Gabriel called me, actually."

"Why?" Castiel's face suddenly hardened as she turned and stared at her older brother with accusing eyes.

"Someone needs to babysit Melody and I thought who better to do it than little Alfie here," Gabriel explained. "He won't hurt her and he won't tell anyone about her—we can trust him."

"Of course," Samandriel agreed, not even bothering to point out that Alfie wasn't his name. He was used to Gabriel giving him nicknames. "I will protect Melody with my life."

"Cas?" Dean looked to the female angel, asking with his eyes if the new angel was actually trustworthy or not.

"Gabriel is right. If we can trust anyone with Melody, it would be him," Cas confirmed. "I trust him completely. He will not be a threat."

"That's, uh… that's good to know then," Dean said finally and nodded once. "Are we ready to get going?"

Gabriel and Sam nodded, making noises of agreement. The only one of the group to have changed was Dean and that was because his t-shirt had gotten coffee spilt on it and he had no chance to take it off until now. Sam was wearing her usual jeans, boots, a flannel shirt over a short sleeved t-shirt and her jacket. Gabriel was still donning the black t-shirt and jacket and his dark blue jeans and black shoes he'd had since he came back—it was only thanks to his angel mojo that it was still clean and smelled fresh—and Cas was wearing her trench coat, backwards tie, suit jacket, white shirt and slacks.

"Then let's get this show on the road." Dean led the way to the door and told Gabriel and Sam to go ahead as he waited behind for Cas to finish telling Samandriel about Melody's bed time and what she would eat and such.

"Are we going?" Castiel asked as she left her brother's side and approached Dean.

"Yeah, I was just waiting for you."

Castiel smiled at his words, reaching out and taking his outstretched hand. He winked at her and pulled her out of the room, closing the door behind him after ordering Samandriel not to open it to anyone but him, Cas, Sam or Gabe.

One thing was for sure, this was going to be one crazy night, even if they didn't know it at the time…

**_(The next morning.)_**

The next morning, Sam awoke with a start as she rolled out of bed and hit the floor with a thud. Her already aching head throbbing as it connected with the soft carpet. With a muffled groan, she pushed herself onto her knees and then to her feet before straightening out the large t-shirt she wore—which clearly belonged to Gabriel—that fell to her knees, thankfully covering her underwear. She shuffled out into the living room and claimed the couch closest to the window and flopped down on it, stretching out fully so no one else would be able to sit down on it. Dean was in the kitchen, doing God knows what, and making a lot of noise as he moved around.

"Hey Sammy," Dean croaked, running a hand through his already messy hair as he got to work on making coffee.

"Mornin' Dean," she said and promptly buried her face in the cushion beside her.

"You look as crap as I feel," he chuckled and set a mug full of coffee on the table next to her. Sam mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like 'screw you jerk' into the pillow. Dean chuckled in amusement. Sam reached out and grabbed the mug, gulping down a scalding hot mouthful. "Hey, what's on your hand?"

"Whatcha talking about?" she asked, turning to him with a deep frown on her face. Dean grasped her hand and turned it over so her palm was facing the floor. "Oh my God. What… what is that?!"

"You… you got married?!" Dean demanded, eyes wide.

"Of course I didn't!" Sam shot back. She sat up quickly, ignoring the pain in her head.

"Uh huh. The ring on your finger would suggest otherwise!"

"I didn't get married. I would—" Sam cut off abruptly, her face paling rapidly.

"What is it?"

"I-I don't remember anything from last night," she whispered in shock. Before either of them could say anymore, Gabriel, Castiel, Melody and Samandriel appeared.

"What's all the shouting about?" Gabriel questioned as he sat beside Sam.

"Sammy here tied the knot last night, but she can't remember anything," Dean explained. Sam shot him an irritated look and covered her face with her hands, refusing to remove them as Gabriel tried to get her to look at him.

"You can't recall anything?" Samandriel asked curiously. Everyone turned to stare at him in surprise.

"Do you know something?" Dean asked lowly. The youngest angel nodded in confirmation. "Spill, Alfie."

"My name is not Alfie. It is Saman—" Dean cut him off with a harsh glare.

"Get on with it, sunshine," Dean ordered.

"Well, the four of you left about 8:00," Samandriel began, folding his hands on his lap. "I had put Melody to bed at the time Castiel told me and then I watched TV—after figuring out how to use it—and Dean and Castiel returned around 2:30. Dean was rather inebriated, he kept saying that Castiel was incredibly beautiful and that I was heaven's most adorable angel… it was rather uncomfortable." He cleared his throat awkwardly as Dean glared at him. "Sam and Gabriel came back at 4am, both of them were drunk. Which is to be expected for Gabriel, his powers are still drained from that hunt a month or two ago. Anyway, Gabriel had summoned me at 3am saying that it was very important that we all go and meet them in the casino…"

**_(Flashback)_**

_"Gabriel?" Castiel asked as the four of them finally stopped beside a beaming Sam and Gabriel. "What is so important?"_

_"We wanted you to be here with us," Sam started, her grin growing bigger, "it's very important to us that you're here."_

_"Would you just cut to the chase?" Dean grumbled, leaning against Cas. _

_"Gabe and I are getting married!" Sam exclaimed. Dean let out a happy, drunk 'woop' as he pulled his sister into a tight hug. _

_"Congratulations Sammy," he whispered in her ear. "I'm happy for you."_

_Samandriel handed Melody to Castiel as soon as his older sister reached for the young girl. Their niece went willingly, slipping her arms and legs around her neck and waist, burying her face in her aunt's shoulder with a loud yawn. _

_"Come on," Gabriel urged, beckoning them to follow as he began walking in the direction of the chapel. _

_"I like your dress, Sam," Castiel said quietly as she fell into step with the tall hunter. Sam was wearing a knee length white dress with lace sleeves that went to her elbows. She had a pair of shiny white shoes with heels on her feet that matched the dress well._

_"Thank you, Cas."_

_Twenty minutes later, Sam and Gabriel stood in front of their family, smiling down on them from the top of aisle. The two of them were now, officially married in the state of Nevada. Castiel, Dean, Samandriel and Melody were their witnesses. _

_"I love you," Sam whispered. She kissed him gently._

_"I love you too." Gabriel pulled her back into a kiss as Dean cheered loudly in the background._

"So… we got married last night?" Sam asked. Samandriel nodded in response.

"It was a very nice ceremony," he said with a small smile. "You clearly love my brother. As he does you."

"Thank you," Sam whispered.

Dean scrubbed a hand over his face in disbelief. "I can't believe you two got married," Dean grumbled. "And here I was thinking that you thought marriage was a waste of time and that you would never get married."

"Dean…" Sam sent him a warning look and he pretended to zip his mouth shut and throw away the key.

"Is that true?" Gabriel asked suddenly, turning to her with an unidentifiable emotion in his eyes. "You never wanted to get married?"

"Well… I, uh. I never considered it…" she answered pathetically.

"If we hadn't been drunk, would you have gone through with it?"

Sam hesitated, her mind spinning at his sudden question, she didn't know what she was supposed to tell him.

"I-I don't know," she answered finally, looking down at the ring on her third finger.

The sudden flapping of wings had her looking up quickly, only to discover that Gabriel had disappeared, leaving her sitting there being stared at by her brother, her new sister and brother-in-law and her niece.

She quickly stood and rushed for her and Gabriel's bedroom, slamming the door behind her and leaning against it heavily. She knew full well that she made a mistake, but what she didn't know was whether or not the mistake she had made was marrying Gabriel—completely drunk—or telling him that she didn't know if she would actually want to marry him.

It was just a shame that he had left before she had a chance to try and sort out the whole mess.


	7. Adamandriel - Hell and Back

**_'See the future is pitch black but these feet of mine have walked to hell and back.'_**

**_– Hell and Back, Sticky Fingers._**

* * *

If there was one thing that Adam had missed the most, it was the sensation of the wind blowing through his hair and across his face. He also missed the warmth of the sun as it shone down on him, lighting up his dark blonde hair and blue-green eyes, making them glow lightly.

He was beyond grateful to be able to feel, to _experience _such things again, though the heat tended to bring back terrible memories of his time in hell in the form of nightmares and, occasionally, hallucinations.

To be completely honest, he had no idea how he was back. One moment he was on the rack being torn apart slowly by Lucifer and Michael was lying a few feet away, wounded and exhausted from the last battle he'd been in with his brother and just as the fallen angel started to put him back together again, there was a flash of light and the next thing he knew was that he was lying on soft, bright green grass in the middle of a cemetery. The rain that started up seconds later felt nice and cool on his burning skin, but did little to soothe the pain he felt inside—everything hurt, his organs felt large and heavy, his throat was as dry as a desert and his limbs felt like blocks of stone.

But the thing that screamed and thrashed in pure, unadulterated agony was his soul. His soul that had been ripped, cut, shredded, burned and stretched so many times it was a miracle it was still in one piece, that is was still _there._

It had been four months since he had returned to the world of the living, and his nightmares and hallucinations had only gotten worse—they were so bad that he was terrified of leaving the abandoned cabin he had found in the woods because he feared what he might see, what he might do if he entered public areas.

The only times he left the cabin was to sneak down the hill to a street filled with fancy looking houses that he would break into to steal food. It was lucky that the houses he usually targeted left their back doors unlocked… and that they had more than enough money to replace the small meals he took from them.

On the rare occasion, he would find a semi-deserted street and steal people's wallets from their pockets, always making sure to keep his hood up and his head down.

Those events led up to right now, he had reluctantly left the nest of blankets and clothes he had taken from houses to use as a bed and was making his way down the street, huddling deeper into his ripped, hooded sweatshirt that was at least 3 times too big for his thin, almost skeletal form. His stomach was aching from hunger and his throat was parched from lack of water. He had his eyes locked on a tall, dark haired woman and a muscular looking, sandy blonde man who he had seen sticking a wallet full of money back into the pocket of his leather jacket.

Adam had it all planned out. He would 'accidently' walk into them and slip his hand into the man's pocket, lifting his wallet and sticking it in his own pocket before apologizing and walking away, waiting until he was out of sight before counting his 'winnings'.

He hurried forward and bumped into the man, hand slipping into his pocket and grabbing the wallet quickly, taking it from the stranger's pocket and shoving it into his own.

"Hey!" the man snapped, irritated. "Watch it!"

"Sorry," Adam mumbled, glancing back at his victim… and felt his heart freeze in horror within his chest. Standing across from him, staring him in the face, was Samantha and Dean Winchester—his older half siblings.

They looked just as shocked as he did.

* * *

"A-_Adam_?" Sam choked out in disbelief.

"Holy shit," Dean breathed. He swiped a palm across his face.

"Is it really you?" Sam stepped closer and Adam immediately became defensive, growling low in his throat as he stumbled back away from her. All he could see was Lucifer taking on Sam's form and using her to torture him.

"Sam, careful," Dean warned, arm out to protect his sister from the wild eyed, unpredictable Adam.

"Dean, it's him. It's _Adam,_" Sam stressed, staring at her older brother.

Adam glanced between the two Winchesters warily, wondering how he was supposed to get away from them when they had somehow managed to corner him against a wall and were blocking him from moving.

"I know it's him, Sammy, but look at him," Dean gestured at the twitchy male, who was watching Sam through narrowed eyes, looking at her as though she was evil personified, "there's something wrong with him. He might not be Adam anymore."

Upon hearing Dean saying his name, Adam perked up slightly, eyes flickering over to the man curiously. Dean noticed and raised an eyebrow at him, wondering why he was staring at him.

"What you lookin' at?" he asked gruffly. Adam merely blinked up at him, innocence spreading across his face.

"We should get him to Cas… or Alfie," Sam input with a small frown. She couldn't understand why Adam appeared to be curious about Dean but followed Sam with mistrusting eyes, eyes that tracked her every move and turned defensive whenever she so much as glanced at him. "They might know something."

"Good idea, you get the kid, I'll get the car," Dean answered back, about to walk away when a hand closed around the back of his coat. He followed the hand holding him back up to Adam's face and blinked in surprise at the desperate look on his half-brother's face… and the way he kept inching closer to Dean and further away from Sam. "Or… we all go and get the car?"

Adam looked as though he didn't want to go anywhere with them but would rather keep hold of Dean than stay anywhere near Sam. He shifted his grip from the back of the jacket to the sleeve and trailed after Dean like a little, lost puppy.

Sam walked after them slowly, feeling hurt at Adam's actions. She had no idea what she'd done to deserve such treatment, but she knew Dean would just tell her to suck it up for now, at least until they got back to the bunker and Alfie, Cas and Melody. And that's what she would do, put it all to the side and come back to it later.

* * *

**(Two days later)**

"Hey, Adam." Dean impatiently shook Adam's shoulder until the younger male woke up, shooting into a sitting position before curling away from Dean's hand, mouthing '_Please. Please, no,'_ over and over again. "Hey, it's okay. We're at the Bunker," Dean explained softly, pity on his face as Adam peeked at him through his bangs.

Adam nodded stiffly, shifting away from Dean and out the door. He swayed awkwardly on his feet, his still-wild gaze warning Sam to stay away from him, and she did, grabbing a couple of duffel bags from the trunk and disappearing through a doorway.

"C'mon," Dean urged, walking after his sister. Adam glanced from Dean to the road and wondered how far he would get before Dean caught him. "Don't even think about it," his half-brother warned, seemingly knowing what he was thinking. "You won't get far."

Adam huffed in irritation but crept after Dean, watching him warily as he was led inside 'the bunker' and down a metal staircase into what looked like a library/dining room/study. He looked around slowly, taking in his surroundings curiously, barely noticing as Dean smirked lightly before leaving Adam to explore.

"Who are you?" a feminine voice asked suddenly. Adam jumped in fright, spinning to find a little girl with curly blonde hair staring at him. At Adam's silence, she came closer, frowning as he walked backwards to escape her, bumping into one of the tables. "What's wrong with you?"

Adam winced at the familiar question, hearing Lucifer's voice in his head as he remembered being asked that question as he was torn open, the angel had acted like he couldn't possibly fathom why Adam was crying or begging for him to stop. Adam clutched his skull, trying to force the memory away, he let out a groan of frustration as more memories flashed through his mind.

"Uncle Alfie!" he vaguely heard the child shout. "Aunt Sammy!"

Adam stumbled back as Sam ran into the room, her eyes immediately going to Adam and she reached a hand out to him. What Adam did next took her completely by surprise, he held his hands out defensively, protecting his face and slid down the wall, pulling his knees to his chest.

It wasn't his actions that got to her, it was the rough, quiet words that slipped out that did. Her face fell as he started chanting, "I'm sorry, please, Lucifer. _Stop_."

"Oh Adam," she breathed, just as Dean, Cas and Samandriel rushed into the room. Dean's green eyes widened as they were drawn to Adam's shaking, pleading form.

"What the _hell _happened?" he demanded. He quickly turned to Sam.

"I-I don't know, Melody started shouting and he was like this when I came in," Sam stuttered in shock.

Samandriel brushed past Sam and Dean and approached Adam slowly, getting down on his knees when he was close enough. "Adam?" he asked softly, setting a warm hand on the human's arm. Adam was startled out of his panic attack at the gentle touch and he hesitantly looked up at the brunette. "Adam, my name's Samandriel," the angel started, keeping his eyes locked on Adam's, "I'm an angel."

Adam immediately began panicking again, struggling to move away from the angel. He kicked his legs out in a desperate attempt to keep Samandriel away from him.

"Alfie, move away," Cas ordered from where she stood beside Dean, keeping a secure grip on Melody's shoulders.

"Knock him out," Dean said firmly, causing his sister, angel and acquaintance to look to him in disbelief. "He's only hurting himself," he explained uncomfortably at their looks. "It's safer for everyone if he's out for the count."

Samandriel nodded in understanding, turning back to the flailing human. He sighed sadly and stretched his arm out, placing two fingers against his forehead. "I'm sorry, Adam."

The last thing Adam saw was the ethereal blue eyes that shone with genuine sadness and regret before he drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
